Pumpkins
by Alumia
Summary: Niou is an evil talking pumpkin. Marui goes crazy. And Kirihara? He's dragged into this mess. Need I go on?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own PoT, or there would really be evil talking pumpkins. XP

Now let's just imagine everyone in chibi form.

Warning for some swearing, randomness, overuse of caps, and evil talking things.

Thanks to FrauleinRose for beta reading for me.

* * *

NIOU, PUMPKIN, HALLOWEEN 

Niou was a pumpkin. No really, he's a pumpkin.  
A big, round, orange pumpkin.  
When he walked into the room everyone stared at him.  
Marui, who was eating a cake, just happened to walk by.  
"…"  
"OH MY GOD THERE'S A PUMPKIN!" He spazzed out.

"What?" Niou asked, turning around.

"OH MY GOD!! IT TALKS!!! TAKE EVASIVE ACTION! RUN!" He grabbed Kirihara who happened to be behind him.

"TALKING PUMPKINS ARE TAKING OVER THE WORLD!" And with those last words he ran out, dragging Kirihara with him.

He dived head first into a bush and Kirihara got dragged in it.  
"Akaya, do you know what we have to do?" Marui asked, serious.

Kirihara who was covered in dust, leaves and the such, said in a dazed voice "What?'

"We have to get rid of the talking pumpkin, before it takes over the world!" He shouted.

People turned to look at the talking bush.  
A random kid that happened to hear what the bush was saying, suddenly started to run around in circles, waving his arms madly.

"OMG TALKING BUSHES ARE TAKING OVER THE WORLD!" He screamed, spazzing out.

Everyone stared at the kid ,after shrugging, they also started screaming while running around in circles with their hands in the air.  
Marui and Kirihara who were still in the bush started to spazz out too when they heard the screams.

"OMG THE PUMPKINS ARE STARTING TO TAKE OVER ALREADY!" Marui screamed and grabbed Kirihara.

"We're not safe! RUN!" And he ran off again, with Kirihara getting pulled along.

Marui found another bush and jumped into it.  
They came up with a plan.

_Che, why do I have to look for those brats?_ Niou the pumpkin thought. Why? Because Sanada told him to go look for them.

"Why couldn't Yanagi or Jackal do it?" He muttered as he walked along random streets. He came across the street where the everyone was screaming and spazzing out. Something about talking bushes or something.

"WTF?!" He stared, shrugged and moved on.

Marui and Kirihara watched from the bush as Niou started to walk towards them.  
As he walked past Kirihara jumped out and tackled him.

"What the hell?! Get off me!" He struggled, but Kirihara wouldn't get off.  
Marui emerged from the bush and starting laughing evilly.

"MWAHAHAHHAHAAHA! EVIL TALKING PUMPKIN, PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOOOM!!!!!!!!!"

Niou started struggling even more when he saw Marui.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! I'm not an evil, talking pumpkin!"

"Right...and I have a gorilla for a head." Marui said sarcastically.

"It's me! Niou!" He shouted.

Kirihara looked down.

"Niou-senpai?…" He blinked and got off him.

"About time." Niou stood up and brushed dirt off himself.

"Akaya don't fall for that! He's just trying to trick us!" Marui warned.

Niou, getting irritated at their antics, shouted at them.  
"I'm just in a pumpkin costume, today's Halloween!"

Marui held up a err…stick, a pointy stick. The kind of pointy stick that could poke your eyes out.

"Beware evil talking pumpkin! I have a pointy stick and I'm not afraid to use it! Now back away slowly, with your hands up in the air. Wait… do pumpkins even have hands? Put up your leaves or whatever in the air then! Akaya and I will be asking you some questions and you better answer them if you know what's good for you!" He warned.

Kirihara started asking random questions.

"What do pumpkins eat?"

"Where do pumpkins come from?"

"Are there crayons there from where they lived?"

"Do pumpkins have hair?"

"Why were they orange?"

"Do they sleep?"

"Do--"

Kirihara got cut of, because Marui wacked him on the head with the stick.

"Shut up Akaya! I'll ask the questions then." Marui yelled at him, annoyed.

"Fine." He muttered, rubbing his head.

"Now were do you come from and what is this Halloweeny thingy? Some kind of alien holiday?" He asked.

"…"  
"ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HALLOWEEN IS?" Niou demanded, surprised by Marui's stupidity.

"No." He answered blankly, as if Niou was speaking alien.

"…" and then..

"I'M SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS!" And with that the pumpkin--I mean--Niou stomped off into the city which was going up in flames, because they thought evil talking bushes were taking over the world.

**END OF PART 1 **

* * *

Yes it's random. I think I had too much sugar or something. XP  
I'll write part two sometime later. :3 


	2. Chapter 2

I'M ALIVE!

I'm sorry for not getting this out a month or two ago.

School was getting in the way and I had a semi writers block for a while. I couldn't write anything ever since school started. 

And the fact that I've been a lazy bum.

My friend/beta reader said Kirihara was out of character. So please ignore Kiri's OCCness. And anyone's else's OCCness.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own PoT, or there would really be evil talking pumpkins. XP

Now let's just imagine everyone in chibi form.

Warning for some swearing, randomness, overuse of caps, and evil talking things.

* * *

So Niou stomped off into the city.

The city was going up in smoke. People were running around screaming.

"PANIC! EVIL TALKING BUSHES ARE TAKING OVER THE WORLD! SCREAM WHILE WAVING YOUR ARMS IN THE AIR AND RUN AROUND LIKE MAD!" Some strange reporter announced on TV.

Everyone in their homes started to spazz out, whiling run around, knocking down stuff and causing them to break. Like the TV set that just blew up and the couch that got turned over and all the broken pieces of glass all over the place. Oh dear. I just hope I'm not paying for all that.

Marui looked at Kirihara.

"I guess we scared him off." He shrugged and poked Kirihara with his stick.

"Hey, ouch!" Kirihara whimpered and rubbed his head.

"Shouldn't we go back now before Sanada-senpai gets mad at us?" Asked Kirihara.

"No."

Back in the clubroom Sanada sneezed twice.

* * *

Niou muttered crossly under his breath as he stomped around into the city. 

That's when he bumped into a pole and fell backwards.

He got up from the ground and started swearing at the pole while poking it. Ignoring the chaos that was happening all around him.

While he was doing that Kirihara and Marui were thinking up yet another idiotic plan.

Kirihara and Marui were sitting in a bush with their heads put together.

Marui starting started shouting out random stuff while Kirihara nodded his head viciously.

"And then we'll…" Marui rambled on.

"Uh hm" Kirihara nodded slowly.

"THIS TIME OUR PLAN WILL WORK FOR SURE!!" Marui rubbed his hands together with an evil grin on his face.

* * *

Niou glared at the pole. 

And he glared at it some more.

"…"

"Wait…"

"Why the hell am I glaring at pole?"

"…"

"ATTACK!!!" Came the war cry.

"WHAT THE FRICKIN' HELL ARE YOU DOING?! Niou exclaimed as he got tackled onto the sidewalk.

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE PUMPKIN?! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOOM!"

The so called tensai laughed, while Kirihara poked his head out from the bush.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR AKAYA? FOLLOW THE PLAN!"

"But, this wasn't in the plan."

"…"

"Well…um…Now it is!"

Kirihara blinked.

Seeing that both of them were distracted, Niou kicked Marui off of him and ran away.

"THE PUMPKIN IS GETTING AWAY! AFTER IT!" Marui pointed at the dust cloud that Niou had made and looked at Kirihara.

"…"

Kirihara stared blankly at him.

"COME ON!" He grabbed him and ran off leaving a dust cloud behind him.

Niou thought some very interesting swear words as he looked back and saw Marui, who was still dragging Kirihara behind him, catch up.

He started to sped up and laughed when he gained a big lead.

"HAHA SUCKERS!"

Unfortunately Niou tripped over a rock on the ground and started to fall when Marui grabbed him.

"I'VE GOT HIM AKAYA!" He shouted and pulled on the back of the pumpkin costume.

Niou struggled and tried to pull away.

There was a ripping sound as the pumpkin costume tore apart and Marui fell back.

He looked at the material in his hands.

He looked at Niou.

He looked at his hands again.

And back up at Niou.

"…"

"MARUI!"

**End**

* * *

It sucks, I know. I spent like 20 minutes finishing this.

This is probably the last you'll see from me for a while.

I only got this out to get rid of my guilt for not posting this up earlier.

Please review!

BLA


End file.
